Fluttershy
Fluttershy is one of the seven main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is normally very shy and quiet, and usually seen tending to her animals, especially the not-so-kind Angel Bunny. She represents the element of kindness. She is voiced by Andrea Libman who also voices Cylindria, Pinkie Pie, Maya the Bee, Lemon Meringue and Madeline. As she was under the curse of the Poisin Joke Flowers, she's known as Flutterguy, who was voiced by Blu Mankuma and Alvin Sanders. History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was often mocked or bullied by some of the other ponies. The colts Dumbbell and Hoops used to call her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged Dumbbell and Hoops to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Appearances Fluttershy has a light yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She also has teal eyes. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Fluttershy is a pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. Animal Empathy & Communication: Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, from a swarm of bees to a three-headed dog the size of a house. She frequently uses this ability to help animals in need, and most will gladlly help her in return. The Stare: Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. She even subdued a cockatrice with the Stare, despite the cockatrice having a petrifying gaze, showing how powerful her Stare is. The only being that ever showed immunity was Discord. Sewing Expertise: She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". Music Conductor: When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. Singer: She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. Kindness Embodiment: Fluttershy possess the element of kindness. Trivia * Fluttershy is the most peaceful of the Mane Six. * Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are childhood friends who knew each other before the events of the show. * Fluttershy is one of two members of the Mane Six to never have a solo episode; the other one being Pinkie Pie. Category:Adventurers Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Artistic Category:Athletic Category:Betrayed Category:Big Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Childhood friends Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Cowards Category:Damsel in distress Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Famous Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Female Category:Forgivers Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Independent Category:Ingenue Category:Insecure Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loyal Category:MAD Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Monster Tamers Category:Movie Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Narrators Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pet owners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Role Models Category:Selfless Category:Self Hating Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Supporters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sympathetic Category:Titular Category:The Messiah Category:Toyline Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:War Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Wise Category:Victims Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Inspiring Category:Internet Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Falsely Accused Category:Classic Heroes